Second Place: Chinese Translation
by Pupillae aka Ulyssia
Summary: Chinese Translation of Gerri's "Second Place"; There's a reason why Lucius Malfoy doesn't love his only son as much as he should. In GB Chinese


A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Gerri' "Second Place". Thank Gerri for giving me permission^^  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Second Place £¨µÚ¶þÎ»£©  
  
×÷Õß£ºGerri£¨pencilling@hotmail.com£©  
  
³ö´¦£ºhttp://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=8810   
  
====================================================================  
  
ÄãÖªµÀ£¬¼ÒÍ¥Ð¡¾«ÁéµÄÊÙÃüºÜ³¤ºÜ³¤¡£  
  
×÷ÎªMalfoyÕ¬Û¡µÄ¼ÒÍ¥Ð¡¾«Áé£¬ÄÇÐ©ÈÎºÎ¼ÒÍ¥Ð¡¾«Áé¶¼²»Ô¸¶úÎÅÄ¿¶ÃµÄÊÂ£¬ÎÒÒ²ÒÑ¾­¿´µ½ÖªµÀµÃÌ«¶àÌ«¶à¡£  
  
Malfoy¼ÒµÄ´óÕ¬×Ó×ÜÊÇºÚ°µ£¬±ùÀäµÄ¡­¡­Ò²×ÜÊÇ¼Å¾²µÄ¡£  
  
³ý·ÇÐ¡Ö÷ÈË´Ó»ô¸ñÎÖ×È»ØÀ´¡£Ð¡Ö÷ÈËµÄÆ¢ÆøºÜ»µ£¬²»¹ýµÈËû³¤´óºó»áºÃÆðÀ´µÄ¡£  
  
µ«ÕâÀï²¢·ÇÒ»Ö±¶¼ÊÇÕâ°ãºÚ°µ¡­¡­±ùÀä¡£Ò²²¢·ÇÒ»Ö±¶¼Èç´ËËÀÒ»°ãµÄ¼Å¾²¡£  
  
Õâ×ù·¿×ÓÒ²Ôø¾­ÏóÒ»¸ö¼Ò¡£  
  
ÄÇÊ±MalfoyÖ÷ÈËµÄÈÈ°®ËûµÄÆÞ×ÓºÍÎ¨Ò»µÄ¶ù×Ó£¬Ê¤¹ýÈÈ°®ËûËù·þÊÌµÄºÚ°µ¹«¾ô¡£  
  
ÄÇÊ±Õâ×ù·¿×ÓÀïÊ±Ê±ÄÜÌýµ½Ð¦Éù¡£  
  
ÄÇÊ±MalfoyÖ÷ÈË¿´ÉÏÈ¥¸üÏóÒ»Î»¸¸Ç×¡£  
  
ÄÇÊ±£¬Õâ·¿×ÓÊÇ¹âÁÁµÄ¡­¡­ÎÂÅ¯µÄ¡­¡­ÊÇ»îµÄ¡£  
  
ËûÔÚ°ËÔÂµÄÏÂÑ®½µÉúµ½Õâ¸öÊÀ½ç£¬ÓÐ½ðÉ«µÄÍ··¢ºÍË®À¶µÄÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
MalfoyÌ«Ì«ÎªËûÈ¡Ãû½ÐDamien¡£  
  
Damien Malfoy£¬LuciusºÍNarcissaÎ¨Ò»µÄ¶ù×Ó¡£  
  
ËûÎªËûµÄ¸¸Ç×¡¢Ä¸Ç×¡­¡­»¹ÓÐÕâ×ù·¿×Ó£¬´øÀ´ÉúÃü¡­¡­  
  
***  
  
Damien MalfoyÊÇ¸ö°²¾²µÄº¢×Ó£¬ÏËÏ¸µÄÃæÈÝÉÏ×ÜÊÇÒ»¹áµÄÈáºÍ£¬Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ±íÂ¶³ö´Ó²»Ã°·¸ËûÈËµÄºÃÆæÐÄ¡£  
  
ÔÚËû¸ßÐËµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ãæ²¿×î´óµÄ±ä»¯Ò²Ö»ÊÇ´½½ÇµÄÒ»ÂÓ²»Ò×²ì¾õÎ¢Ð¦£¬ºÍÃ÷À¶É«ÑÛíøÖÐµÄµãµãÉÁË¸¡£ÄÇÖÖÓÃÑÛ¾¦±í´ïÐ¦ÒâµÄÆæÌØ·½Ê½£¬ÊÇDamien¶ÀÓÐµÄ¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇ£¬µ±Lucius×¼±¸ÈÃ¶ù×Ó¼Ì³Ð¼Ò×åµÄºÚ°µ´«Í³Ê±£¬ËûÈ´Óöµ½ÁËÒâÏëÖ®ÍâµÄÀ§ÈÅ¡£  
  
Ãæ¶Ô¸¸Ç×Ê©ÏÂµÄ²»¿ÉÈÄË¡Öä£¬ÈýËêµÄ¶ù×ÓÒ»×ÖÒ»×ÖµØËµ£º"¸¸Ç×£¬ÕâÑù×ö²»¶Ô¡£"  
  
ÄÇ²»ÊÇÌáÎÊ£¬Ò²²»ÊÇ·´²µ¡£ËûÖ»ÊÇ¼òµ¥µØµÀ³öÁËÒ»¸öÊÂÊµ¡£  
  
"ÎÒÕâ¾Í½ÌÄãÔõÑùÊ¹ÓÃËü¡£"Lucius¶ÔÐ¡ÄÐº¢ËµµÀ£º"ÎÒÏóÄãÕâÑù´óÊ±£¬¸¸Ç×¾Í¿ªÊ¼½ÌÎÒÁË¡£"  
  
"¿ÉÄÇÑù×ö²»¶Ô¡£"ÉõÖÁÔÚ±íÊ¾·´¶ÔÊ±£¬º¢×Ó±íÇéµÄ±ä»¯£¬Ò²Ö»ÄÜ´ÓËûµÄÑÛÖÐ¶Á³ö¡£  
  
Ã÷ÁÁ»¶¿ìµÄÌì¿ÕÉ«±äµÃÒõÓô£¬ÄÇÊÇ²»°²µÄÑÕÉ«¡£  
  
Lucius°®ËûµÄ¶ù×Ó¡£ÒòÎªËûµÄ¸¸Ç×´ÓÎ´°®¹ýËû£¬ËûÉîÖªÃ»ÓÐ°®µÄÍ´¿à¡£  
  
³öÓÚ¶Ô¶ù×ÓµÄ°®£¬ËûÔÙÒ²Ã»ÓÐ¼á³ÖÈÃDamienÑ§Ï°ºÚÄ§·¨¡£ÕâÊÇËûµÄ´í¡£  
  
È»¶ø×î´óµÄ´íÎóÔÚÓÚ£¬Ò»¸öÏóDamienÄÇÑùµÄº¢×Ó£¬¸ù±¾²»Ó¦³öÉúÔÚ¹ÚÒÔMalfoyÖ®ÃûµÄ¼ÒÍ¥ÖÐ¡£  
  
ËûÊ®Ò»ËêµÄÉúÈÕÀ´ÁËÓÖÈ¥£¬Á½¸öÐÇÆÚºó£¬ËûµÇÉÏÁËÊ»Íù»ô¸ñÎÖ×ÈµÄÁÐ³µ¡£  
  
***  
  
"Malfoy, Damien¡£"  
  
´óÌü¶ÙÊ±Ñ»È¸ÎÞÉù£¬MalfoyµÄÃû×Öµ½ÈÎºÎµØ·½¶¼ÊÇÁîÈË×ð¾´µÄ¡£  
  
¶øÔÚDamien¿´À´£¬"×ð¾´"ÊÇ³ðºÞÓë¿Ö¾åµÄÍ¬Òå´Ê¡£  
  
ËûÊ°½×¶øÉÏ£¬¾²¾²µØ×øÏÂ£¬½«·ÖÔºÃ±´øÉÏÍ·¶¥¡£  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
"Ì«ÓÐÈ¤ÁË¡£"·ÖÔºÃ±Í»È»¹¾ßæÆðÀ´¡£"ÎÒ²»»á¸ã´íµÄ£¬Ò»¸öÃûÎªMalfoyµÄÈË£¬È´ÓÐÒ»¿Å¸ñÀ¼·Ò¶àµÄÐÄ¡£"·ÖÔºÃ±³ÁÒ÷Æ¬¿Ì¡£"ÖªµÀÂð£¬ÄãÓÐÁ½¸öÑ§Ôº¿ÉÒÔÑ¡Ôñ¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÖªµÀ¡£"ËûÄ¬Ä¬µØ´«»Ø×Ô¼ºµÄÏë·¨¡£  
  
"ÄÇÃ´£¬ÄãÏëÈ¥ÄÄÀï£¿"  
  
Damien¿¼ÂÇ×ÅÕâ¸öÎÊÌâ¡£  
  
"ÄÜ¹»ÈÃ¸¸Ç×ÒÔÎÒÎªÈÙµÄµØ·½¡£"  
  
"ºÃ¼«ÁË¡£"  
  
"Ë¹À³ÌØÁÖ£¡"  
  
Ë¹À³ÌØÁÖµÄ³¤×À±ß£¬Ñ§ÉúÃÇ·×·×Õ¾Æð»¶ºôÐÂÍ¬°éµÄ¼ÓÈë¡£  
  
¾ÍÊÇË¹À³ÌØÁÖÁË¡£  
  
ËûÒªÈÃ¸¸Ç×ÎªËû½¾°Á£¬Ëû×öµ½ÁË¡£  
  
Ò»Äê¼¶µÄËû±ãÔÚ¸÷ÃÅ¿Î³ÌÃûÁÐ°ñÊ×¡£¶þÄê¼¶Ê±Ëû³ÉÁËË¹À³ÌØÁÖ¶ÓµÄÕÒÇòÊÖ£¬ËæºóÓÖ±»ÈÎÃüÎª¶Ó³¤¡£ËûÔÚ¶ÓÖÐµÄÈýÄê£¬Ë¹À³ÌØÁÖ¶¼Ó®µÃÁË¹Ú¾ü¡£×÷ÎªÁ½¸öÊÀ¼ÍÒÔÀ´×îÓÅÐãµÄË¹À³ÌØÁÖÑ§Éú£¬Ëû»¹°ïÖúÑ§ÔºÓ®µÃÁËÃ¿Ò»½ìÑ§Ôº±­¡£ËûµÄ×îºóÒ»Ïî³É¾Í£¬ÊÇÔÚ²»Âú16ËêÊ±±»Ñ¡Îª¼¶³¤¡£  
  
ËûµÄÊ®ÁùËêÉúÈÕµ½ÁË£¬ÓëÖ®Ò»Æðµ½À´µÄ»¹ÓÐÒ»·âÊðÃûÐÅ£¬Ðû²¼Ëû½«ÔÚÆßÄê¼¶¿ªÑ§Ê±ÕýÊ½ÉýÎªÄÐÉúÁìÐä¡£  
  
Ëû±¾À´¿ÉÒÔ³ÉÎª»ô¸ñÎÖ×ÈËùÓÐÄÐÉúÁìÐäµÄ¿¬Ä££¬µ«ËûÉúÈÕÕâÌìÁíÒ»ÏîÔçÒÑÔ¤¶¨µÄÐÐ³Ì£¬Ê¹ËûÓÀÔ¶Ê§È¥ÁËÕâ¸ö»ú»á¡£  
  
***  
  
"ËûµÄÊÂÎÒ×ÔÓÐÖ÷ÕÅ£¡"¿É²ÀµÄÉùÒô´ÓµÍµÍµÄÃ±ÑØÏÂ´«³ö¡£"ÏÖÔÚ¾Í°ÑËû´ø¹ýÀ´£¬·ñÔò¾ÍÄÃÄãÃÇÈ«¼Ò¸øËùÓÐÈË×öÒ»¸öÊ¾·¶¡£"  
  
Lucius½©Á¢ÔÚÔ­µØ¡£  
  
ËÄÖÜµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½»·³ÉÒ»È¦£¬ÔÚÖÐÑëÌø¶¯µÄ»ð¹âÏÂ£¬ËûÃÇÀ­³¤µÄºÚÓ°¹îÒìµØÆðÎè£¬»ÐÈô´ÓµØÓü¸´¹éµÄ¹í÷È¡£  
  
LuciusÓÌÔ¥×Å£¬×ª¹ýÉí×Ó¡£  
  
"Damien--"  
  
"²»£¬¸¸Ç×¡£"  
  
"Damien£¬ÇóÄã--"  
  
"ÕâÑù×ö²»¶Ô¡£"  
  
¶Ì¶ÌÎå¸ö×Ö£¬´ø»ØÁËÊ®ÈýÄêÇ°µÄ»ØÒä¡£DamienÀ´µ½ÕâÊÀÉÏÕæµÄÒÑÓÐÊ®ÁùÄêÁË£¿  
  
Ã»ÓÐÒ»¸öMalfoy¼ÒµÄº¢×ÓÊÇÏóËûÄÇÑù³É³¤µÄ£¬ËûÓëËûµÄÊÀÏ®µÄ×æÐÕÊÇ¾øÈ»²»Í¬µÄÁ½¼«¡£  
  
"ÏëÏëÔÛÃÇµÄ¼Ò£¬Damien¡£»¹ÓÐÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×¡­¡­"  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
'ÒªÎª¸ü¶àÈË×ÅÏë¡­¡­'  
  
DamienÂýÂý×ß½øÁËÊ³ËÀÍ½µÄÖÐÑë£¬ÏÖÔÚËùÓÐÈË¶¼¿´µ½Õâ¸ö±»Lucius MalfoyÒýÒÔÎª°ÁµÄº¢×Ó¡£  
  
Ê®ÁùËêµÄËûÒÑ²»ÊÇµ±³õµÄ½ð·¢ÄÐº¢£¬ËæÄêÁäÔö³¤¶øÓúÀ´ÓúÇ³µÄ·¢É«ÔÚ»ð¹âÓ³ÕÕÏÂ¼¸ºõÒÑ×ªÎª´¿È»ÇåÀäµÄÒø£¬ÄÇÖÖÔÚËû¶þÊ®ËêÊ±¾ÍÄÜÍêÈ«´Ó¸¸Ç×ÄÇÀï¼Ì³ÐÏÂÀ´µÄÇåÒÝÍÑË×µÄÑÕÉ«¡£²»½öÊÇÍ··¢£¬ËûÉíÉÏµÄÃ¿Ò»´¦Àâ½Ç£¬Ã¿Ò»´çÆ¤·ô£¬¶¼ÔÚÖ¤Ã÷×ÅËûÑªÍ³ÖÐMalfoyµÄÃû×Ö¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇËûµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ÄÇ×ÜÊÇÒìÑùÍ¸Ã÷³Î³ºµÄÇàÀ¶£¬Èç½ñÈ´Í¿ÉÏÁËÒ»²ãÇ¦»Ò¡£  
  
ÄÇ±ùÀäµÄÉ«ÔóÊÇÀ´×ÔÓÚ·ßÅ­»¹ÊÇ¿Ö¾å£¬Lucius MalfoyÎÞ´ÓÖªÏþ¡£  
  
ËûÔÙÒ²Ã»ÓÐ»ú»áÖªµÀÁË¡£  
  
'Òª·þ´Ó¸ü¶àÈËµÄÀûÒæ¡­¡­'  
  
Damien´ÓËûÕýÔÚÏòºÚ°µ¹«¾ô¹ªÉíÊ©ÀñµÄ¸¸Ç×Éí±ß×ß¹ý¡£  
  
ÔÚÄÇºÚÅÛÉíÓ°Ç°DamienÍ£ÏÂ½Å²½£¬È´Ã»ÓÐ·ÂÐ§¸¸Ç××ö³ö¹§Ë³µÄ×ËÌ¬¡£  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
"ÎÒÏëÄãÊÇ¶ÔµÄ¡­¡­"ºÚ°µ¹«¾ôÀÁÑóÑóµÄÉùµ÷Ë»Ë»×÷Ïì£¬ËûÉóÊÓ×ÅÑÛÇ°ÄêÇáµÄMalfoy¡£"Ëû»¹Ã»ÓÐ×¼±¸ºÃ¡£"  
  
ÒâÍâµÄ¿íÐÄÈÃLuciusµÄºôÎüÍ£ÖÍÔÚºí¼ä¡£Ëû±ÈÈÎºÎÈË¶¼¸ü¼ÓÇå³þ£¬DamienµÄÌìÐÔÖÐ¾ø²»º¬ÓÐÈÎºÎ³ÉÎªºÚ°µ¹«¾ôÆÍ´ÓµÄÒò×Ó¡£  
  
"ºÜÄêÇá£¬¶øÇÒÒÔËûµÄÄêÁä¶øÑÔ£¬ºÜÇ¿´ó£¬Õæ²»´í¡£"·üµØÄ§ºÃÕûÒÔÏ¾µØÂýÓÆÓÆ¼ÌÐø£º"¿ÉÏ§£¬»¹²»ÐÐ£¬»¹Ã»×¼±¸ºÃ¡­¡­"  
  
·üµØÄ§ÓïÖÐµÄ¼¥Ú½ÈÃLuciusÃÍµØÌ§ÆðÍ·¡£  
  
"Ö÷ÈË--"Ëû»Ì¿ÖµØÕÅ¿ª×ì£¬È´Á¢¿Ì±»Èý¸öÊ³ËÀÍ½µ²×¡ÁËÈ¥Â·¡£  
  
½«¸¸Ç×Óë¶ù×ÓÓÀÔ¶µØ·Ö¿ª¡£  
  
"¶ÔÎÒ¶øÑÔºÁÎÞÓÃ´¦¡£"·üµØÄ§µÄÄüÐ¦ÏìÆð¡£  
  
ËûÍÂ³öÁËÁ½¸öLucius MalfoyÔøÒÔÎªÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»áÕë¶ÔËû¼ÒÈËµÄ×Ö£º  
  
"Avada--"  
  
"¸¸Ç×£¡£¡"  
  
'¡­¡­ÒªÉáÆúÐ¡ÎÒ£¬Íê³É´óÎÒ¡­¡­'  
  
Malfoy¼Ò×å×îºóÒ»Ïß¾ÈÊêÖ®¹â£¬ÂñÔáÓÚºÚ°µÖ®ÖÐ¡£  
  
***  
  
Lucius·¢ÊÄËû²»»áÔÙÒªµÚ¶þ¸öº¢×Ó¡£  
  
¸¸Ä¸ÊØ»¤º¢×Ó³¤´óµÄÐÁ¿à£¬ÆÚ´ý¶ù×Ó³ÉÈËµÄ½¹ÂÇ¡­¡­»¹ÓÐ×îºóÑÛÕöÕö¿´×Å°®×Ó±»¶á×ßµÄËºÐÄÁÑ·ÎµÄÍ´£¬ËûÔÙÒ²²»Òª³ÐÊÜµÚ¶þ´Î¡£  
  
Ëû½«×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄ»¯Îª¼áÊ¯£¬´Ó´ËÒ»ÐÄÂñÈëÄ§·¨µÄÑÐ¾¿ºÍ¶Ô·üµØÄ§µÄÐ§ÖÒ¡£¶ù×ÓµÄËÀÁîËûÉîºÞºÚÄ§·¨£¬¿É³ý´ËÖ®ÍâËûÃ»ÓÐ±ðµÄÉú»îÄ¿±ê¡£ËûÒ²¾ö²»»áÑ¡ÔñÍ¶±¼¹âÃ÷£¬ÕýÏà·´£¬Ëû¸üºÞËûÃÇÁË£¬DamienÊÇÄÇÑù´¿½àÎÞ¹¼£¬¿ÉËûÃÇÒ²Ã»ÄÜ¾ÈµÃÁËËû¡£  
  
DamienµÄ·¿¼ä±»ÇåÉ¨¸É¾»£¬ËøºÃ£¬Ò»µÀÖäÓï½«·¿ÃÅ´Ó´ËÒþÆð¡£ÎÞÂÛÔÙÓÐ¶àÉÙÈË´ÓÀÈÉÏ×ß¹ý£¬ÎÞÂÛËûÃÇÔÙ´ò¿ª¶àÉÙÉÈ´óÃÅ£¬Õâ¼äÊôÓÚDamien MalfoyµÄ·¿¼ä½«ÓÀ²»ÎªÈË¿ªÆô¡£  
  
¶ÔÓÚ°®£¬ËûÒ²²»ÔÙ±§ÓÐÏ£Íû¡£Ëû°®Damien£¬¿ÉÈç½ñÈ´ÐÑÎòµ½£¬Ò²ÐíÕýÊÇËûµÄ°®²Åµ¼ÖÂÁËDamienµÄ²ÒËÀ¡£Ëû×Ô¼ºµÄ¸¸Ç×Ôø°þ¶áÁËËûÓ¦ÓÐµÄ°®£¬ËûÒò´Ë°Ñ°®È«²¿ËÍ¸øDamien£¬²»Ï£Íû¶ù×ÓÒ²Ïó×Ô¼ºÒ»Ñù¾­Àú¿ÊÍûµÃµ½°®È´ÓÖ²»Öª°®ÎªºÎÎïµÄÍ¯Äê¡£È»¶ø¡­¡­»òÐíLuciusµÄ¸¸Ç×²ÅÊÇ¶ÔµÄ¡£  
  
°®´øÀ´Ì«¶àµÄ·³ÄÕ£¬°®´øÀ´ËùÓÐÕâÒ»ÇÐÍ´¿à¡£  
  
Èç¹ûËû²»ÔÙÒªº¢×Ó£¬ÖÁÉÙ£¬Ëû¿ÉÒÔ×èÖ¹ÁíÒ»¸öº¢×Ó²½ÈëMalfoy¼Ò×å´«Í³ÏÂÄÇ¸öÎÞ°®µÄµØÓü¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇ£¬ËûÓÖ·¸ÁËÒ»¸ö´íÎó¡£  
  
Ò»¸ö¾Æ×íºóµÄÒ¹Íí£¬ËûÈÃNarcissa½Ó½üÁË×Ô¼º¡£  
  
ÓÚÊÇÔÚÆäºóµÄ¾Å¸öÔÂÖÐ£¬Lucius¶¼ÓÃ"Ò»¸ö´íÎó"À´Ö¸´úÆÞ×Ó¸¹ÖÐÈÕ½¥Ã÷ÏÔµÄÂ¡Æð¡£  
  
Ò»¸öÖ±ÖÁ³öÉúÖ®ÈÕ¶¼±»³ÆÎª"´íÎó"µÄº¢×Ó¡£  
  
***  
  
"Ëû³¤µÃºÜÏóÄã¡£"NarcissÇáÇáºß³ª×Å£¬Ò¡°Ú×Å»³ÖÐÐÂÉúµÄ¶ù×Ó¡£  
  
LuciusÈ´²»ÕâÃ´Ïë¡£  
  
Õâº¢×ÓÌ«ÈÝÒ×ÈÃËûÏëÆðDamien¡£  
  
½ðÉ«µÄÍ··¢¡£  
  
À¶É«µÄÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
»¹ÓÐÄÇÑÛíøÖÐÓëDamienÍ¬Ñù²ÓÀÃµÄÐÇÃ¢¡£  
  
µ«ËûÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÔÙ½«Õâº¢×ÓÊÓÎª"´íÎó"¡£  
  
ËûµÄµÚ¶þ¸ö¶ù×ÓÓµÓÐÓëDamienÍ¬ÑùÖÉÆøµÄÌðÃÀ£¬ÄÇÄÜÁî×îÉÃ³¤´ÇÁîµÄÈË¶¼ÎÞ·¨ÑÔÓïµÄÍ¯ÕæµÄ²ÓÀÃ¡£  
  
"DamienµÄÃû×ÖÊÇÎÒÈ¡µÄ¡£"NarcissaÓÄÓÄµØµÍÉùËµµÀ£º"Õâ´Î£¬ÄãÎªËûÆðÃû×Ö°É¡£"  
  
Lucius´ÓÆÞ×ÓµÄÊÖÖÐ½Ó¹ý¶ù×Ó¡£  
  
¿´×Å»³ÖÐµÄÓ××Ó£¬ËûÓÖ¼ÇÆð×Ô¼ºÔÚDamienÉíÉÏ·¸ÏÂµÄ´í¡£  
  
ÊÇËûÁîDamian±äµÃ¡­¡­ÎÂÈá¡£  
  
ÊÇËûÁîDamien±äµÃ¡­¡­ÈíÈõ¡£  
  
ÓÚÊÇ£¬Ëû¾öÐÄÒªÈÃÕâ¸öº¢×Ó¼áÇ¿¡£  
  
¼áÇ¿µÄ£¬²»¿É½Ó´¥µÄ£¬²»»á±»°®¶øÈí»¯µÄ¡£  
  
"Draco¡£"ËûÖÕÓÚ¾ö¶¨ÁË£º"ËûµÄÃû×Ö½ÐDraco¡£"  
  
***  
  
²Å¹ýÁËÈýÄê£¬Lucius¾Í¿ªÊ¼°Ã»Ú×Ô¼º²»¸Ã¸ø¶ù×ÓÆðÕâÑùµÄÃû×Ö¡£  
  
ÓëËûÃû×ÖËù°üº­µÄ·æÃ¢Ïà±È£¬Draco±íÏÖµÃÓÐ¹ýÖ®¶øÎÞ²»¼°¡£  
  
DamienºÍDraco£¬ÈçÍ¬¾µ×ÓµÄÕý·´Ãæ¡£  
  
DamienÊÇ³Á¾²ÎÈÖØµÄ£»DracoÈ´±È×î¶ñÁÓµÄÌìÆø»¹ÄÑÒÔ×½Ãþ£»Damien¼«ÉÙËµ³ö×Ô¼ºµÄÏë·¨£»¶øDracoÔÚ±í´ï¶ÔÈË¶ÔÊÂµÄ¿´·¨ÉÏ´Ó²»Öª»äÑÔ£»´ËÍâ£¬DracoÖåÃ¼µÄÊ±¼ä¼¸ºõºÍDamienÎ¢Ð¦µÄÊ±¼äÒ»Ñù¶à¡£  
  
Lucius½÷É÷µØÓë¶ù×Ó±£³Ö¾àÀë£¬±Ü¿ª¸¸×Ó¼äÒ»ÇÐ²úÉú°®µÄ¿ÉÄÜ¡£¶ÔDraco¶øÑÔ£¬×Ô¼ºÖ»ÊÇ¸ß¸ßÔÚÉÏ£¬ÎÞËù²»Öª£¬ÓµÓÐ¾ø¶ÔÈ¨ÍþµÄ"¸¸Ç×"£»Ò»¸öÈç¹ûËû¹»ÐÒÔË£¬¿ÉÒÔÃ¿¸ôÈýÌì¼ûµ½Ò»ÃæµÄÈË¡£  
  
Ò²ÐíÕâ¾àÀëÊµÔÚÌ«Ò£Ô¶ÁË£¬ÒÔÖÂÓÚÖ±µ½DracoÁùËêµÄÒ»Ìì£¬Ëû²ÅÅ¼È»ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÊé·¿ÖÐ£¬·¢ÏÖÁËÁ½¸ö¶ù×Ó¼äµÄ×î´óÇø±ð¡£  
  
***  
  
LuciusÖåÆðÃ¼Í·¡£  
  
ËûÊé·¿µÄÃÅ³¨¿ªÁËÒ»Ìõ·ì¡£  
  
Ëû×ß½ø·¿¼ä£¬ÎÞÉùµØ´øÉÏÃÅ£¬×¢Òâµ½ÑôÌ¨ÃÅÍ¬Ñù´ó¿ª×Å¡£Ò»Õó·ç´µ½ø£¬½«×ÀÉÏµÄÒ»±¾ÊéÓÖÏÆ¹ý¼¸Ò³¡£  
  
LuciusÍ£ÏÂ½Å²½£¬ÁôÒâÁËÒ»ÑÛÄÇ±¾´ò¿ªµÄÊé¡£  
  
ºÚ°µÄ§·¨¡£  
  
ÄÇ±¾ÊéÀïÐ´ÂúÁË¸÷ÖÖºÚÄ§·¨µÄ¼¼ÇÉ¡£  
  
Ò»ÉùÖÉÄÛµÄ»¶Ð¦´ÓÑôÌ¨ÉÏ·É½øÀ´¡£  
  
LuciusÈÆ¹ýÊé×À£¬×ß³öÑôÌ¨ÃÅ¡£Á¢¿ÌµØ£¬ËûµÄÊÓÏß¾Í²¶×½µ½ÁË×óÊÖ±ßÄÇ¸öµ­½ðÉ«µÄÐ¡ÄÔ´ü¡£  
  
Draco³¯×Å¶ÔÃæÊ÷ÉÏÁ½Ö»ËÉÊóÅÄÊÖ´óÐ¦£¬ËüÃÇÕýÔÚºÍ¡­¡­Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷ËºÒ§²«¶·×Å¡£  
  
LuciusÄÍÐÄµÈµ½ÄÇÁ½Ö»Äö³Ý¶¯ÎïÑÊÏÂ×îºóÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬²ÅÈÃ¶ù×Ó×¢Òâµ½×Ô¼ºµÄ´æÔÚ¡£  
  
"Draco¡£"  
  
Ð¡Ð¡µÄÉí×ÓÃÍµØ×ª¹ýÀ´£¬¿ìµÃ¼¸ºõ¿´²»ÇåËûµÄ¶¯×÷¡£´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦Ô²µÉ×Å£¬Â¶³ö¾ª»ÌµÄÑÕÉ«¡£  
  
"¸¸--¸¸Ç×¡£"  
  
Lucius³¯×ÅÊé×ÀµÄ·½ÏòÒ»Ì§ÊÖ£¬ÄÇ±¾ÊéÁ¢¿Ì±ã·ÉÖÁËûµÄÕÆÎÕÖ®ÖÐ¡£  
  
"ÎÒËµ¹ýµÄ£¬²»Òª½øÎÒµÄÊé·¿£¬Draco¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÏëÕÒ¼¸±¾Êé¿´¡£"  
  
"ÖªµÀÁË£¬¾ÍÊÇÕâ±¾Âð£¿"Ëû¾ÙÆðÁËÊÖÖÐµÄÊé¡£"¿´À´³õ¼¶ÖäÓï½Ì²Ä¶ÔÄãÌ«¼òµ¥ÁË£¬ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"ÂèÂèËµ£¬Èç¹ûÎÒÑ§Ï°ºÚÄ§·¨£¬Äã»á¸ßÐËµÄ¡£"  
  
"ÄãÌýÎÒµÄ»°£¬ÎÒ²Å»á¸ßÐË£¬±ÈÈçËµ£¬²»Ðí½øÎÒµÄÊé·¿¡£"  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÔÚDarcoµÄÁ³ÉÏÒ»ÉÁ¶ø¹ý£¬Ò»ÖÖ½éºõÉËÐÄ£¬»Ì»óÓëÊ§ÍûÖ®¼ä¶«Î÷£¬»òÕß£¬ÊÇÈýÕß¼æÓÐ¡£  
  
×ö¸¸Ç×µÄÈÏÕæµÄ´òÁ¿ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¶ù×Ó¡£  
  
¶ÔÓÚÒ»¸öÁùËêµÄº¢×ÓÀ´Ëµ£¬DracoµÄ¸ö×ÓÌ«Ð¡ÁË¡£ËûµÄÄÔ´ü¸Õ¸ÕÔ½¹ý¸¸Ç×µÄÏ¥¸Ç£¬DamienÔÚËûÕâÃ´´óÊ±£¬ÖÁÉÙÒª¸ß³öËûÒ»Í·¡£ÈýËêÊ±»¹Å¨ÃÜµÄÉî½ðÉ«ÏÖÔÚÒÑ¿ªÊ¼µ­È¥£¬»¹ÓÐÄÇË«ÐÎ×´ÃÀºÃµÄÀ¶É«µÄ´óÑÛ¾¦¡­¡­  
  
ÕýÊÇÄÇË«ÑÛ¾¦ÁîËûÓëDracoÃ¿Ò»´Î¼ûÃæ¶¼Í´¿à²»ÒÑ¡£DracoÍêÈ«ÏñÊÇ¸öËõÐ¡ÁËµÄDamien¡£¿´µ½ËûµÄÃ¿Ò»ÑÛ¶¼ÈÃLuciusÏëÆð×Ô¼ºµÄÍö×Ó£¬¶øÃ¿Ò»´ÎËûÓÖÒªÌáÐÑ×Ô¼º£¬²»£¬ÄÇ²»ÊÇDamien¡£  
  
Draco¶ÔËûËÀÈ¥µÄÐÖ³¤Ò»ÎÞËùÖª£¬µ«ËûÃ¿´Î×ß½øLuciusµÄÉí±ß£¬×ö¸¸Ç×µÄ¶¼²»µÃ²»Ñ¹ÒÖÏÂ¹òµ¹ÔÚÍö×ÓµÄ»ÃÏóÇ°£¬ÇóËû½«×Ô¼º´ø³öÕâ»îµØÓüµÄ¿ÊÍû¡£  
  
DracoµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï¾§Ó¨£¬¶àÃ´ÏñDamien¡­¡­  
  
'²»£¬µÈµÈ£¬ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷²»Ò»ÑùÁË--'  
  
Ö±µ½´ËÊ±£¬Lucius²Å×¢Òâµ½£¬Draco³öÉúÊ±ÓµÓÐµÄÁ½ãüË®À¶£¬ÒÑ¾­±ä³ÉÁËÒ£²»¿É¼°µÄ»ØÒä¡£  
  
ÄÇÉ«²ÊÔçÒÑÍÊ¾¡£¬Ö»ÓàÏÂ·º×ÅÒø¹âµÄ»Ò¡£  
  
LuciusÍ¬Ê±ÓÖÒâÊ¶µ½ÁíÒ»¼þÊÂ¡£  
  
Èç¹ûÊôÓÚDamienÑÛíøµÄÌì¿ÕÉ«ÔøÁîËûÈç´ËÁé¶¯µÄ±í´ï×Ô¼ºµÄÇé¸Ð£¬ÄÇÒ²Ðí¡­¡­Èç½ñ¶ÆÔÚDracaË«Í«ÉÏÒ»²ã»ÒÒø¾ÍÊÇËûÈç´ËÄÑÒÔ×½ÃþµÄÔ­Òò¡£ÒøÉ«µÄ½ðÊô¹âÔó£¬·Â·ðÒ»ÖØÇ¦ÃÅ£¬½«ÄÇº¢×ÓµÄ¸ÐÇé½ô½ôËøÆð¡­¡­  
  
"¶Ô²»Æð£¬¸¸Ç×¡£"DracoµÄÉùÒôºöÈ»ÏìÆð¡£"ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÀë¿ª¡£"  
  
***  
  
Ò»¸ö¸ü´óµÄÇø±ðÊÇ£ºDamien¾Ü¾ø½Ó´¥ºÚÄ§·¨£¬¶øDracoÈ´×Ô¼ºÒªÇóÑ§Ï°¡£  
  
µ«ÊýÌìÖ®ºó£¬LuciusÈÔÍü²»ÁËDracoµÄ»°¡£  
  
"ÂèÂèËµÄã»á¸ßÐËµÄ¡­¡­"  
  
"Ò²ÐíÊÇÎÒÎó»áÁË¡£"Ëû×ßµ½ÎÔÊÒÀïÆÞ×ÓµÄ×ùÒÎÇ°¡£"ÊÇÄãÈÃDracoÈ¥Ñ§Ï°ºÚÄ§·¨µÄ£¿"  
  
"Ã»ÓÐ¡£"ËýµÄ»Ø´ðºÜÆ½¾²¡£  
  
"ÄÇËûÔõÃ´»áÅÜµ½ÎÒµÄÊé·¿Àï£¬¶ÁÄÇÐ©--"  
  
"ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¹ÄÀøËû¡£"  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
'¹ÄÀøËû£¿'  
  
"ÄãÊÇËµ£¬Ëû×Ô¼ºÏëÑ§ºÚÄ§·¨£¿"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ¡£"Ëý¶ÙÁËÒ»¶Ù¡£"ËûºÍDamien²»Ò»Ñù£»Äã²»ÄÜÀÏ°ÑËûÏëÏó³ÉÁíÒ»¸öDamien£¬DracoÊÇDraco¡£"  
  
LuciusµÉ×ÅËý¡£  
  
"±ðÌáËûµÄÃû×Ö¡£"  
  
NarcissaµÄÑÛÉñÃ»ÓÐÍËËõ¡£  
  
"¾ÍÈÃDracoÑ§°É¡£ÖÁÉÙ¡­¡­Èç¹ûºÚ°µ¹«¾ôÔÙ´ÎË÷ÒªÎÒÃÇº¢×Ó¡­¡­ÎÒÃÇ²»»áÊ§È¥ÁíÒ»¸ö¶ù×Ó¡£"  
  
Lucius¼¸²½õâµ½ÑôÌ¨ÉÏ£¬ÈÃÇå³¿Ëª½áµÄº®·çÒ§ÊÉËûµÄÆ¤·ô¡£  
  
"ÄÇºÃ£¬¾ÍÈÃËûÑ§¡£"  
  
"Äã¸Õ²Å½øÀ´Ê±£¬ºÃÏñ»¹ÓÐ±ðµÄÊÂÇéÏëÎÊÎÒ£¿"  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
"ËûËµ£¬Äã¸æËßËûÄÇÑù×ö»áµÃµ½ÎÒµÄÔÞÐí¡£"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬"ËýµãÍ·£¬"ÖªµÀÂð£¬DracoÏ£ÍûÄãÄÜ¹»×¢ÒâËû£¬ËûÏëµÃµ½ÄãµÄÔÞÐí¡£"  
  
***  
  
ÕâÕæÊÇ¸öÄÑÌâ¡£  
  
ÔÚËû¿´À´£¬ËûºÍDraco¼ûÃæµÄ´ÎÊýÔ½ÉÙÔ½ºÃ¡£Ëû²»Ô¸ÔÙ¼ÇÆðÍö×ÓÄÇÄþ¾²ÎÂÜ°µÄÃæÈÝÊÇÈçºÎÔÚ¾ª¾å£¬¿Ö²ÀºÍ¾çÍ´ÖÐÅ¤ÇúÄý¹Ì³ÉÒ»ÕÅÃûÎªÍ´¿àµÄÃæ¾ß¡£  
  
²»Òª¡£  
  
Ëû²»ÒªÃ¿´Î¿´µ½Draco¶¼ÏëÆðÄÇÐ©¡£  
  
'ÖªµÀÂð£¬DracoÏ£ÍûÄãÄÜ¹»×¢ÒâËû¡£"  
  
¿Ï¶¨ÓÐÊ²Ã´°ì·¨£¬¼ÈÄÜÈÃDracoµÃµ½ËûËù¿ÊÍûµÄ¹Ø×¢£¬ÓÖ¿ÉÒÔ²»±ØÈÃ×Ô¼ºÓëËûÃæ¶ÔÃæµØÏà¼û¡£  
  
ËûÕÒµ½ÁË£¬Ã»ÈËËµµÃ³ö£¬ÕâÑù×öµÄºó¹û¾¿¾¹ÊÇºÃ»¹ÊÇ»µ¡£  
  
°ì·¨ºÜ¼òµ¥£¬DracoÒªÊ²Ã´£¬Ëû¾Í¸øÊ²Ã´¡£  
  
Lucius¾õµÃÕâÑù×ö¾Í¿ÉÒÔ±í´ï×Ô¼ºµÄ¹ØÐÄ£¬¶øÍ¬Ê±£¬ËûÓÖ²»±ØÓë×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×Ó¼ûÃæ¡£  
  
Ò²Í¬ÑùÃ»ÈËËµµÃ³ö£¬Õâµ½µ×ÊÇ²»ÊÇDracoÏëÒªµÃµ½µÄ¹Ø×¢¡£µ«Ê±¼äÒ»ÌìÌì¹ýÈ¥£¬ÕâÑùµÄ"¹ØÐÄ"¿ªÊ¼ÏÔÏÖ³öËüµÄºó¹û¡£  
  
Draco±»³è»µÁË¡£  
  
Ò²ÐíËûÒÑ¾­·ÅÆúÁËÒªÇó×Ô¼ºÕæÕýÏëÒªµÄ¹ØÐÄ£¬¶øÑ§»áÎªÒÑµÃµ½µÄ¶«Î÷±íÊ¾¸Ð¼¤¡£  
  
ÒÖ»òËûÒÑ¾­Ã÷°×ËûËùÏëÒªµÄ°®Ç¡Ç¡ÊÇ¸¸Ç×ÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÎÞ·¨¸øÓèËûµÄÀñÎï¡£  
  
¼ÙÒÔÊ±ÈÕ£¬DracoÖÕ¾¿»¹ÊÇ¿ÉÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÕÒµ½×ÔÎÒ°²Î¿µÄÍÐ´ÇµÄ£¬Ëû¿ÉÒÔÈÃ×Ô¼ºÏàÐÅ£¬¸øÓèÎïÖÊµÄÂú×ã¾ÍÊÇ¸¸Ç×±íÊ¾¹Ø°®µÄ·½Ê½¡£µ«¼´±ãÈç´Ë£¬ËûÒ²ÒÀÈ»ÎÞ·¨ÈÃ×Ô¼º¼ÌÐøÍ£Ö¹×·Ñ°£¬ÒÀÈ»»áË÷Çó¸¸Ç×ÕæÕýµÄ°®¡£  
  
¾ÍËãËûÉõÖÁÃ»ÓÐ»ú»á¶®µÃ£¬ÕæÕýµÄ°®Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó¡£  
  
***  
  
LuciusÇá¿Û¼¸ÏÂ·¿ÃÅ±ã×ß½øÁËÎÝ×Ó¡£  
  
×øÔÚDraco´²±ßµÄNarcissaÌ§ÆðÍ·£¬ÏòÕÉ·òµÝÀ´Ò»¸öÎ¢Ð¦¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"ËûÎÊµÀ£º"Ò»Ö»¼ÒÍ¥Ð¡¾«ÁéËµËûÉíÌå²»Êæ·þ¡£"  
  
"Ã»Ê²Ã´´ó²»ÁËµÄ£¬Ç×°®µÄ¡£Ëû×òÌìÔÚÍæ¾ß·ÉÌìÉ¨ÖãÉÏ±»ÓêÁÜµ½ÁË¡£"ËýÉÔÉÔÒ»¶Ù£¬½«Draco¶îÉÏÒ»ç¸Í··¢¸§ÏòÒ»±ß¡£"Ö»ÊÇ·¢ÁËµãÉÕ¡£Ã÷Ìì¾ÍÍËÁË¡£"  
  
"ËûÄÑµÀ²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼º²»¸ÃÔÚÓêÀïÍæÂð£¿"LuciusÔÚËÄÖù´²µÄÁíÒ»±ß×øÏÂ¡£  
  
"Ëû²ÅÆßËê£¬»¹²»Ã÷°×±»ÓêÁÜµÃÍ¸Êª»áº¦ËûÌÉÔÚ´²ÉÏ·¢ÉÕ¡£±Ï¾¹ËûÏ´ÔèÊ±ÓÖ²»»áµÃ²¡¡£"  
  
"ÄÇËû¾Í¸ÃÖªµÀ×Ô¼º´Ó²»ÓÃÀäË®Ï´Ôè¡£"  
  
"ËãÁËËãÁË£¬"NarcissaÌ¾Æø¡£"ÎÒ³öÈ¥×ßÒ»Ð¡»á¶ù¾Í»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
Ëý²»µÈLucius·´¶Ô¾ÍÏûÊ§ÔÚÃÅÍâ¡£  
  
°ÑËûÃÇµÄ¶ù×ÓÁô¸øÁËLucius¡£  
  
Lucius¿´×ÅË¯ÃÎÖÐµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬¿´×ÅËûÉí×Ó·­¹ýÀ´ÓÖ·­¹ýÈ¥£¬¿´×ÅËûµÄÐ¡×ìà½ßæ×ÅÎØÎØÑÊÑÊ¡£  
  
ËûÉì³öÊÖÈ¥--  
  
Ö¸¼â»¬¹ýDracoÎÂÈÈµÄÃæ¼Õ¡£  
  
ÆßÄêÁË¡£ÕûÕûÆßÄê£¬ÕâÊÇËûµÚÒ»´Î¸§Ãþ×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×Ó¡£  
  
¼´±ãÊÇDarco³öÉúµÄÄÇÌì£¬ËûÒ²Ö»ÊÇ¸ô×ÅñßñÙ±§ÆðÄÇ³õÉúµÄÓ¤¶ù¡£  
  
DracoÔÚÈÈ¶ÈÎ´ÍËµÄË¯ÃßÖÐ²»°²µÄÅ²¶¯ÉíÌå£¬ËÆºõ¸Ð¾õµ½ÁËÒ»¸öÄ°ÉúµÄ´¥Åö£¬È´ÓÖ·Ö±æ²»³öËüµÄÀ´´¦¡£  
  
LuciusµÄÀíÖÇÈÃ²½ÁË£¬Ëû×ßµ½º¢×ÓµÄÉí±ß¡£  
  
±¾ÏëÉìÊÖ·÷¿ª¶ù×ÓÃæÉÏÓÖ¼¸ç¸²»ÀÏÊµµÄ·¢Ë¿£¬È´ÒòÖ¸¼âÏÂµÄÎ¢ÌÌ¶øÍ£ÁôÏÂÀ´  
  
"ÎÒºÜ±§Ç¸£¬ÄãÖªµÀÂð£¬"Ëû¶Ô×Å»èË¯ÖÐµÄÄÐº¢ÇáÇáµØ¶úÓï¡£"¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒÎÞ·¨ÈÃ×Ô¼º°®Äã¡£ÎÒÔø¾­°®¹ýÁíÒ»¸öº¢×Ó£¬Ò»¸ö·Ç³£ÏóÄãµÄº¢×Ó£¬¿ÉÄÇÃ»ÄÜÈÃËûÐÒÃâ¡­¡­"  
  
ËûµÄÉùÒôÍ£¶ÙÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£  
  
"ÕâÊÇÎªÄãºÃ£¬Ò²ÊÇÎªÎÒºÃ¡£Draco£¬ºÚÄ§·¨ÈÝ²»ÏÂ°ëµãÁ¯Ãõ£¬ÕâÄãÏÖÔÚÓ¦¸Ã¶®µÃÁË¡£Èç¹û¡­¡­Èç¹ûÓÐÒ»ÌìÎÒÃÇÖÐµÄÒ»¸öÔÚºÚ°µ¹«¾ôµÄ·ßÅ­ÖÐµ¹ÏÂ£¬ÖÁÉÙÊ§È¥ÎÒ²»»áÎªÄã´øÀ´ÈçÍ¬ÎÒÊ§È¥ËûÊ±ÄÇ°ãµÄÍ´¿à¡£ÎÒÒªÄãÃ÷°×£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒ²»ÈÃÄã°®ÎÒ£¬Draco¡£"  
  
ÓÖÒ»´Î£¬ËûµÄÉùÒôÍ£ÖÍÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
"Õâ¸ö¼Ò×åÑÐÏ°ºÚÄ§·¨µÄÀúÊ·²¢·Ç×ÔÎÒ¶øÊ¼£¬¶øºÚÄ§·¨Ò»µ©Õ´È¾ÉÏ¾ÍÔÙÄÑÍÑÉí¡£°ËÄêÇ°ÎÒÔø·¢ÊÄÔÙÒ²²»Òªº¢×Ó¡­¡­ÁíÒ»¸öº¢×Ó¡£ÎÒ²»ÏëÈÃÓÖÒ»¸öº¢×Ó£¬Ö»ÒòÉúÎªMalfoy¾ÍÒªÏñÎÒÄÇÑù³¤´ó£¬ÎÒ²»Ï£ÍûËûÒ²¶É¹ýÒõÀäµÄÒ»Éú£¬³ýÁËÔ÷ºÞ¡¢·ßÅ­¡¢¼µ¶Ê¡­¡­Ò»ÎÞËùÓÐ¡£¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­ÄãÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
"ÄãÒÑ¾­ÆßËêÁË£¬Draco¡­¡­ÄãÒ»¶¨ÒÑ¾­ÖªµÀÉíÎªÒ»¸öMalfoyÒâÎ¶×ÅÊ²Ã´¡£ÄÇÒâÎ¶×ÅÃ»ÓÐ°®Óë»¶ÀÖµÄÒ»Éú£¬ÒòÎªÄÇÐ©»áÁîÄãÈíÈõ¡­¡­ÁîÄãÔÚ³ÙÔçÒªÇ×ÊÖÖ´ÐÐµÄÐ°¶ñÃæÇ°±ÀÀ£¡£"  
  
³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
"ÎÒºÜ±§Ç¸£¬ÕâÊÇÎÒÄÜ¸øÓèÄãµÄÎ¨Ò»Ò»ÖÖÉú´æ·½Ê½¡£"  
  
ËûÇ×ÎÇDracoµÄÃæ¼Õ£¬ÆðÉíÀë¿ªÁËÎÝ×Ó¡£  
  
ÔÚºÏÉÏ·¿ÃÅµÄÒ»¿Ì£¬ËûÍ£ÏÂÁË£¬Ä¿¹â´©¹ýÃÅÔµÓëÃÅ¿òÖ®¼äµÄ·ìÏ¶£¬ÖØÓÖ»Øµ½¶ù×ÓÉíÉÏ£¬¾Ã¾ÃµØ¡£  
  
Ã÷ÈÕÒ»Ôç£¬Draco¾Í»áÐÑÀ´£¬ËûµÄ¼ÇÒäÖÐ²»»áÁôÏÂ½ñÍí¸¸Ç×Ëµ¹ýµÄÈÎºÎÒ»¾ä»°¡£Ö»ÒªLuciusÄÜ°ìµ½£¬ÖÕ¼ºÒ»Éú£¬Ëû¶¼²»»áÈÃDracoÖªµÀ×Ô¼º°®Ëû¡£ÕâÊÇÎªÁËDraco×ÅÏë¡£  
  
"Èç¹ûÄãÄÜ¹»ÔçÒ»µã³öÉú¡­¡­£¬Èç¹ûÄãÊÇÄÇµÚÒ»¸ö½µÉúµÄº¢×Ó£¬ÎÒ¾Í»á¸øÓèÄãËùÓÐÃÎÏëµÃµ½µÄ°®¡­¡­"  
  
"ÎÒ»á°®ÄãµÄ¡£"  
  
"Ö»ÒªÄãÊÇµÚÒ»¸ö¡£"  
  
ÏÖÔÚËûÖªµÀ£¬¸¸Ç×µ±Äê¶ÔËûËùËµµÄ»°ÖÐ£¬°üº¬ÓÐ¶àÃ´²Ð¿áµÄÏÖÊµ¡£  
  
"Lucius£¬ÄãÒªÅ¬Á¦³ÉÎª×îÓÅÐãµÄ¡£MalfoyÖ»ÄÜµ±×îºÃµÄÄÇ¸ö¡£Òª¼Ç×¡£¬Õâ¸öÊÀ½ç²»»á¸øµÚ¶þÃûÁôÏÂÈÎºÎÈÙÒ«£¬Ã»ÈË»á¼Ç×¡Ë­ÊÇµÚ¶þ¡£"  
  
È»¶ø¿ÉÁ¯µÄDraco£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇÁô¸øÄãµÄÎ»ÖÃ¡£  
  
ÓÀÔ¶ÔÚDamienÖ®ºó¡£  
  
ÓÀÔ¶ÔÚ¸¸Ä¸µÄÐÄÖÐÎ»ÓÚDamienÖ®ÏÂ¡£  
  
µÚ¶þºÃµÄ¡£  
  
ÓÀÔ¶¡¢Ö»ÄÜÊÇµÚ¶þÎ»µÄ¡£  
  
£¨ÖÕ£© 


End file.
